The present invention relates to novel container, side-seamed blank, and laminate structures which contain flavor/fragrance concentrates. More particularly, this invention relates to laminate structures, extruded or molded, which contain specific polymeric carriers having high load levels of flavors or fragrances which effectively address the problem of unwanted odor emissions from polymers, and effectively enhance the aroma of the packaged liquid or solid, food or nonfood product by enhancing the aroma of its container.
Various structures have been utilized to store liquid or solid, food or non-food, products. A widely known and used container is a paperboard based structure which is coated with various barrier and sealant materials. One basic structure is utilized in the half-gallon juice carton. This structure makes use of a three-layer laminate wall structure. The laminate comprises a paperboard substrate coated on both sides by a layer of low density polyethylene. A second widely known structure makes use of a five-layer laminate wall structure. The half-gallon container laminate is comprised of a paperboard substrate, a layer of low density polyethylene coated on the exterior atmosphere-contact side of the substrate, a layer of a barrier material, such as aluminum foil, laminated onto the interior product-contact side of the substrate with a polymer layer of low density polyethylene, and a third layer of low density polyethylene coated onto the foil layer rendering the structure heat-sealable from front to back Adhesive tie layers, such as ethylene-acrylic acid copolymers, have also been used in the structure to better secure the foil layer in the structure. In addition, various other barrier materials have been utilized to combat the transfer of various gases, light, and flavors into and out of the container.
The outer atmosphere-contact and inner food contact layers, whether merely a heat sealable polymer material such as low density polyethylene (LDPE) or a heat-sealable barrier material such as an ethylene vinyl alcohol copolymer (EVOH), can emit unwanted odors when heat is applied during extrusion coating or package converting/sealing. These odors can detract from the packaged product's organoleptic appeal.
A second popular container used to store liquid or solid, food or non-food products is a high density polyethylene (plastic) container. The half-gallon size container is constructed of high density polyethylene (HDPE) with a 21 mil. average wall thickness. The molding processes which are involved in producing such containers can often initiate degradation (oxidation) of the HDPE, causing the emission of unwanted odors which can be detrimental to the packaged product.
Consequently, in both plastic containers and/or existing commercial structures for paperboard cartons for liquid and solid, food and non food products odor-emission problems can occur as a result of thermal degradation of polymers. These odors detract from the packaged product.
An object of the present invention is to overcome the deficiencies of the conventional paperboard container and blow-molded thermoplastic container by incorporating into the product-contact layer, unique flavor/fragrance concentrates which enhance the aroma of the packaged product through enhancement of the aroma of its container.
Another object of the present invention is to provide flavor/fragrance concentrate product enhancement for all sizes and types of liquid or solid, food or non-food containers including four-ounce to 128-ounce paperboard or plastic containers, as required by the packager to improve the market appeal of the product.
A further object of this invention is to incorporate a flavor/fragrance concentrate polymeric carrier into a paperboard or plastic container alone or along with a barrier material such as an aluminum foil, polyethylene terephthalate, glycol-modified PET, acid-modified PET, ethylene vinyl alcohol copolymer, polyvinyl alcohol, polybutylene terephthalate, vinylidene chloride copolymer, polyvinyl chloride polymer, vinyl chloride copolymer, polyamide polymer, polyamide copolymer or polycarbonate polymer.